There are currently domain parking services which offer owners of domain names a domain parking page that may be displayed while a custom website is in development. The domain parking page may be a simple, generic page with a message indicating that the website is in development. During this development period, a person accessing the domain name is presented with the domain parking page instead of a dead page which would cause the display of an error message. The display of the domain parking page thus allows the person accessing the domain name to anticipate the creation of a custom website, and even create a “buzz” of the up-and-coming site.
Domain parking pages may also provide additional information and advertisements in addition to any generic message about an up-and-coming site. The information and advertisements displayed on the parking page, however, may be irrelevant and of no interest to the accessing person. There is, however, a desire to display information and advertisements that are relevant to a person accessing the parking page because the more relevant the information and advertisements, the more likely the user will interact with the displayed information. In the world of web-advertising, user interactions translate directly to revenues.